Avec Tout Ce Que Ca Implique
by zairoon
Summary: C'est la Saint-Valentin au royaume des Cieux. Uriel décide de quitter le monde des Enfers pour rendre visite à Raphael, tout simplement parce qu'il se sent d'humeur massacrante. Il a une idée en tête, ruiner la Saint-Valentin pour tout le monde. Raphael arrivera-t-il à l'en dissuader? (Bon c'est nul comme résumé, désolée)


Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, même si j'aimerais bien garder Lucifer pour moi.

Déclaration de MWA : Hello ! Je reviens après de longues, très longues années d'absence. Cela étant je ne vais pas raconter ma vie, je vous laisse lire ! ;) Attention tout de même, c'est fluffy à souhait. Ne dites pas que je ne vous ai pas prévenues !

* * *

Les Humains disent souvent qu'il n'y a qu'un pas à franchir entre l'Amour et la Haine. Il en est de même pour le Paradis et l'Enfer. Mélangez ces quatre notions ensemble et cela devient un vrai bazar.

Une leçon difficilement retenue de la part de deux anges qui, soyons honnêtes, n'avaient vraiment rien vu venir… Ou peut-être un tout petit peu.

Leur histoire débute au fin fond des Enfers, sous la chaleur étouffante du monde du Feu et la noirceur du désespoir des âmes en exil. C'est dans cet endroit déprimant que l'on retrouve Uriel, notre premier protagoniste, concentré sur sa dernière création.

« Encore un peu… juste un peu… » se dit-il, la mine renfrognée.

Devant lui un amas de boue et de sable se solidifie au contact de feuilles. Peu à peu, l'étrange statue prend la forme d'une femme aux cheveux corbeau et à la peau couleur porcelaine. Trois ailes d'un blanc le plus pur se forment derrière elle, brillantes comme des feuilles givrées par un froid glacial.

 _« Voilà. Terminé. »_ pense-t-il, essoufflé.

Satisfait de son travail, il contemple la statue de terre, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Après tout ce temps, Alexiel reste toujours la seule à faire battre son cœur noirci par les remords.

Inconsciemment, Uriel se prend à caresser d'une main la joue de cette nouvelle poupée sans vie.

« Je t'aime autant que je te hais, Alexiel. »

Fermant les yeux, il se remémore les instants passés avec Alexiel – aussi mauvais soient-ils. Et c'est dans un geste brusque qu'il vient détruire cette pâle copie de l'être qu'il aimait tant. Il n'aurait jamais son amour. Elle l'avait rejeté il y a longtemps déjà.

Ses yeux normalement verts sont d'un noir d'encre lorsqu'ils les posent sur les morceaux brisés de sa poupée de terre.

 _« A la fin, tout redevient poussière… »_

Uriel quitte son domaine d'un pas pressé, laissant la place à son persona diabolique pour le reste de la journée. Il n'a pas envie de ressentir quoique ce soit aujourd'hui.

 _« Aujourd'hui est un mauvais jour. »_ pense-t-il en se dirigeant vers la Porte des Enfers.

En effet, l'Ange de la Pénitence déteste ce jour de l'année. C'est pour lui le jour le plus stupide qui puisse exister dans l'Au-Delà. Honnêtement, qui avait eu l'idée saugrenue de plaider pour célébrer une fête aussi idiote que la Saint-Valentin dans le monde spirituel. Et Dieu n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'accepter cette requête ridicule !

Non, vraiment, Uriel préférait mille fois se morfondre dans son coin lugubre, loin de cette étrange atmosphère dégoulinante de sentiments mielleux et niais. Malheureusement son rôle de gardien de la Porte des Enfers l'obligeait à témoigner du laisser-aller des anges et démons durant cette journée. S'il n'ouvrait pas la porte, aucun ange du Paradis ne pourrait rejoindre le monde des Enfer et vice-versa.

S'arrêtant devant la dite porte, une idée machiavélique se forma dans son esprit. Et s'il n'ouvrait pas la porte ? Pas de passage, pas de Saint-Valentin. Il n'aurait pas à souffrir des effluves de sentiments dégoûtants et cadeaux ridicules qui lui étaient généralement donnés durant cette journée.

Un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, Uriel décida de mettre son plan en action. Il ne prit qu'une milliseconde pour entrouvrir la Porte des Enfers et se faufiler de l'autre côté avant de la refermer derrière lui.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à disparaître pour la journée. Dans un battement d'ailes, il s'éloigna du monde des Enfers pour rejoindre les Cieux. Son persona aux côtés « bad-boy » avait envie de se défouler sur quelqu'un. Et il savait parfaitement vers qui se tourner pour ça.

 _« En espérant qu'il soit de bonne humeur… Ce serait moins drôle, sinon. »_ pensa-t-il, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

De son côté, notre second protagoniste n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait en ce 14 février de l'an 3695. C'est derrière les portes de son domaine qu'on le retrouve, endormi sur un lit aux draps de satin bleu, la tête sur un oreiller dangereusement proche du bord du lit, le visage caché derrière de longs cheveux fins couleur d'or.

Il était déjà tard dans la matinée pour rester au lit, mais Raphael s'en moquait. Il avait besoin de longues heures de sommeil après la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Belial. Ce dernier avait décrété qu'il était inutile d'attendre la Saint-Valentin pour lui offrir son cadeau cette année. Il était épuisé rien qu'en y repensant.

Levant légèrement la main au-dessus de son visage, il envoya une douce brise vers les rideaux bloquant la lumière extérieure et grogna en se faisant violemment aveuglé.

« Non. On oublie… » se dit-il en se tournant de l'autre côté du lit. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lever.

En y repensant, sa nuit avec Belial avait été incroyable, comme toutes les autres. Mais à part une satisfaction physique sur le moment, cela ne lui avait rien apporté. Avec regret, il avait réalisé que ses sentiments pour le démon s'essoufflaient petit à petit. Et il n'avait même pas la force de se battre pour les ranimer.

« Il va falloir que je lui dise. » murmura-t-il dans un soupir.

D'humeur maussade, il se passa une main sur le visage pour repousser quelques mèches de cheveux qui le gênaient, et ouvrit les yeux sur une scène déconcertante. Une tête aux cheveux rouges se trouvait sur le coussin en face de lui, endormi. Une tête qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Allons bon. Tu es là depuis quand, toi ? » demanda-t-il à son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci grogna légèrement dans son sommeil, avant de marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels. Il se retourna pour faire face à Raphael, ouvrant les yeux avec peine. Voyant le visage inquisiteur de l'autre Ange, il réalisa que ce dernier n'avait pas compris son charabia ensommeillé.

« Tôt ce matin… Tu dormais encore. » dit-il doucement.

« Et du coup tu squattes mon lit ? » répondit l'autre, dubitatif.

« J'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Lucifer a voulu jouer au grand-frère avec moi. » marmonna-t-il, ennuyé.

Raphael ne releva pas le dernier commentaire. Toute phrase qui contenait le nom « Lucifer » n'était jamais bonne à entendre. Il ne poserait pas de questions sur la manière dont celui-ci avait voulu « jouer au grand-frère » avec son meilleur ami. Avoir un démon dans sa vie suffisait amplement pour l'instant.

Mickael le savait également et ne rajouta donc rien de plus. Etirant sa petite forme de tout son long, il poussa un lourd soupir avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit.

« Tu as une sale tête… » dit-il à son ami.

« Tu peux parler. » renchérit l'autre.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et quittèrent tous les deux le lit sans ajouter un mot. Les deux Archanges prirent deux chemins différents pour quitter la chambre, sachant qu'ils se retrouveraient plus tard dans la journée. Pour l'instant, ils avaient tous les deux des choses à faire qui ne concernaient pas l'autre.

Mickael se dirigea donc vers l'une des salles de bains du large domaine où vivait le Chef des Vertus. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche pour effacer les souvenirs des dernières heures passées avec Lucifer.

Refermant la porte derrière lui, il s'y adossa pendant quelques minutes, fermant douloureusement les yeux pendant que la nuit dernière se rejouait dans sa tête. Son grand frère avait toujours le don de l'appeler au mauvais moment. Il suffisait que Mickael soit de bonne humeur pour que Lucifer se décide à pointer le bout de son nez. A chaque fois, il lui rappelait immanquablement qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un autre de ses jouets. Un jouet qui devrait lui rester fidèle jusqu'au bout, puisqu'ils étaient frères de sang.

Mais il devait se l'avouer, Lucifer était bien plus « gentil » avec lui qu'avec le reste de ses larbins. L'ange des Enfers n'avait jamais pousser le jeu trop loin pour que Mickael se sente forcé d'y participer. Ou peut-être Mickael était-il simplement tordu lui aussi ?

 _« On n'est pas jumeaux pour rien… »_ pensa-t-il, amer.

Leur relation était si compliquée, entre amour, haine et rivalité, que peu de personnes comprenait réellement ce qu'il se passait. Raphael avait essayé de comprendre un jour où il avait retrouvé son meilleur ami blessé et en pleurs, caché dans un coin de son jardin. Ce dernier avait passé la nuit à sangloter dans ses bras en quête de réconfort. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que Mickael tenta d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lucifer.

Fou de rage, Raphael envisageait de confronter le grand frère de son meilleur ami, et lui donner la raclée de sa vie en passant. Mais Mickael l'avait stoppé dans son élan, le suppliant de le laisser régler son problème tout seul. Depuis lors, l'Archange du Vent ne chercha plus à s'immiscer dans les histoires de Mickael et Lucifer. Il ne comprenait pas la dévotion aveugle du plus petit pour son jumeau. Il comprenait simplement qu'il ne pourrait rien y changer.

« Il était si furieux… » murmura Mickael dans un soupir.

Son amitié avec le Chef des Vertus lui était très précieuse. Il était l'une des personnes qui l'aidait à faire face aux heures lugubres de sa longue vie. Peut-être un jour arriverait-il à concilier les deux mondes ensemble.

« Dans tes rêves, nabot. » se dit-il à lui-même.

Il quitta la porte de la salle de bains pour se déshabiller, jetant ses vêtements en cuir aux quatre coins de la pièce. Il ouvrit l'eau chaude de la douche et s'assit en tailleur sur le sol. Il lui faudrait un bon moment avant de sortir de ce cocon brûlant dans lequel il cherchait refuge. Pour l'instant, il avait besoin d'oublier.

Raphael, quant à lui, était parti en direction de son jardin. Il mourrait de faim et avait l'envie pressante de manger ses fruits préférés. Boutonnant les derniers boutons de sa chemise, il descendit les quelques marches menant à son endroit secret, un mince sourire ourlant ses lèvres. Il prit quelques instants pour admirer la beauté de ce sanctuaire fruité, si coloré et si paisible. _« Mon petit paradis au Paradis. »_ pensa-t-il, amusé.

Se rendre dans cet endroit lui redonnait toujours le moral. Il était si loin de tout. Loin de Mickael et ses histoires insensées avec Lucifer, loin de son démon Bélial et son appétit sexuel, loin de ses missions de guérisseur, loin de sa hantise des femmes. Et surtout loin d'un autre Archange qui lui posait problèmes depuis quelques temps.

« Stop, stop, stop. Interdiction de penser à lui quand tu es ici. » se dit-il à lui-même.

Il poussa un soupir avant de continuer son chemin dans une allée de fraises des bois et de mûres. Il en cueillit quelques-unes au passage, les goûtant du bout des lèvres. Il adorait le parfum sucré et sauvage des fruits rouges. Et il adorait plus que tout prendre le temps de les savourer petit à petit.

En ayant cueilli une bonne poignée, il continua sa balade jusqu'à un joli kiosque couleur vert amande. Là, s'y trouvait une petite table en bois entourée de deux bancs dont les coins étaient en forme d'ailes d'anges. Il resterait là pendant un moment pour apprécier cet instant de solitude.

Satisfait de ce moment de paix, il ne sentit pas la présence d'un autre Archange derrière lui qui l'observait silencieusement, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Elles sont si bonnes que ça ? » retentit une voix grave dans la tête de Raphael.

Ce dernier sursauta et se retourna brusquement en reconnaissant le visiteur. La mine renfrognée, il avala les dernières mûres qu'il lui restait en une bouchée, avant de daigner répondre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Uriel ? » lança-t-il à l'arrivant. _« Dire que je m'étais interdit de penser à lui… »_

Le sourire amusé de l'Archange de la Terre s'étira un peu plus en voyant l'air ennuyé de Raphael. Il était satisfait de voir qu'il venait ruiner un moment intime pour l'autre. C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait choisi comme souffre-douleur depuis plusieurs mois. Il devrait d'ailleurs remercier Lucifer. Sa relation étrange avec son petit frère, Mickael, lui avait donné l'idée de faire la même chose avec l'Archange du Vent. Après tout, l'ange guérisseur était de loin le plus apte pour ce rôle dans son jeu tordu.

« Je m'ennuyais. » dit-il, toujours amusé.

Raphael poussa un soupir, las de la situation. Il avait enfin retrouvé sa bonne humeur, et voilà que l'autre imbécile avait décidé de venir l'emmerder. Passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, il jeta un autre regard à l'ange de la Pénitence. D'abord surpris par son allure nonchalante et son sourire moqueur, il prit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte de la couleur des yeux d'Uriel. Noir.

« Mauvais signe… » marmonna-t-il.

Se levant dans un autre soupir, l'Archange du Vent se dirigea lentement vers Uriel, les sourcils froncés par l'ennui. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'occuper de l'autre aujourd'hui. Surtout lorsqu'il était dans cet état.

« Tu sais que je ne te supporte pas, Uri. » dit-il à l'autre.

Ce dernier sourit de plus belle, satisfait de la réponse de Raphael. Il savait pertinemment que l'autre ange détestait avoir à faire à lui dans ses bons jours. Et il détestait encore plus avoir à faire à son persona diabolique, que Mickael avait eu la bonne idée de renommer _« Uri »_. C'était bien pour ça qu'il était venu aujourd'hui. Et aussi peut-être parce que _« Uri »_ sonnait bien à ses oreilles lorsque Raphael le disait. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais.

« Uriel hiberne aujourd'hui. La Saint-Valentin n'est pas pour lui. » répondit-il simplement.

Peu convaincu, Raphael l'observa en silence. Très grand, le teint hâlé, les cheveux noirs ondulés et les yeux d'un noir profond, Uriel version « bad boy » dégageait une aura charismatique qui envoutait toujours Raphael pour une raison étrange. Etrange, car pour le Chef des Vertus cela n'avait aucun sens. Lorsqu'il devenait Uri, l'ange de la Pénitence s'amusait à jouer avec les âmes des Humains avant de les jeter en Enfer la plupart du temps. Il n'était jamais pris de remords devant le sort déplorable qui était réservé à ces pauvres âmes. Pis encore, il s'en amusait avec sa troupe de démons. Combien de fois Raphael avait dû soigner certaines de ces âmes après l'heure de leur jugement ? Il avait perdu le compte. Il savait simplement qu'Uri était l'auteur de ces blessures. Et il le détestait pour ça. Le trouver attirant n'avait alors aucun sens.

Le véritable Uriel quant à lui était timide et réservé. Il ne lui adressait la parole qu'en cas de nécessité et ne fréquentait que peu de monde depuis qu'il s'était arraché les cordes vocales.

A l'époque, Raphael lui avait rendu visite après avoir entendu l'entièreté de son histoire. Certes, Uriel avait fait une chose horrible à Alexiel, mais il comprenait son désespoir. Après tout, il avait lui aussi était blessé par une femme. Ce fut probablement le seul instant où Raphael se sentit proche de l'Archange de la Terre. Il avait même demandé à Uriel de le laisser soigner sa blessure. Il aurait aisément pu lui redonner la voix. Mais ce dernier avait refusé, insistant qu'il devrait rester comme il est et accepter cette punition.

Peu de fois les deux anges s'étaient retrouvés au même endroit en même temps. Du moins jusqu'à ces derniers mois, où bizarrement « _Uri_ » débarquait chez l'Archange du Vent quand il le voulait. Raphael n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. L'autre n'avait jamais rien expliqué, si ce n'est qu'il commençait chaque rencontre de la même manière : _« Je m'ennuyais »_ qu'il disait à chaque fois que Raphael lui demandait ce qu'il fichait chez lui.

Raphael avait plusieurs fois tenté de chasser Uriel de son domaine, mais toujours sans grande volonté. Au fil des mois, il avait réalisé que derrière ses airs agressifs et son regard lugubre, une immense solitude transpirait chez Uriel. Il s'était rendu compte qu'aussi tordue soit la raison pour laquelle l'autre ange l'avait choisi comme « victime », c'était simplement parce qu'il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. C'est ainsi que Raphael avait décidé de jouer le jeu, prétendant à chaque visite que voir _Uri_ le déplaisait plus que tout. Un mensonge qu'il avait aisément fait avaler à l'autre, et à lui-même.

« La Saint-Valentin, hein ? J'aurais dû m'en douter » dit-il, plus à lui-même qu'à Uri.

Lui aussi détestait cette stupide fête. Un peu moins depuis qu'il était avec Bélial. Mais cette année, il n'avait aucune envie de participer à cet événement dénué de sens dans l'Au-Delà. Pour lui, cette fête n'avait rien à faire ici. Il aurait mieux valu qu'elle soit annulée.

Suivant le fil de ses pensées, Uriel rajouta doucement :

« Enfin, il n'y aura pas de Saint-Valentin cette année. »

Raphael lui lança à nouveau un regard désapprobateur, avant de demander :

« Comment ça, pas de Saint-Valentin ? »

« La Porte des Enfers est fermée. » dit Uriel, amusé.

« Tu plaisantes ? » ajouta l'autre, incrédule.

« Bien sûr que non, voyons. » répondit-il.

Uri retira de sa poche une petite clé en or attaché à un ruban de soie noir. Dans un sourire narquois, il se mit à balancer la clé de droite à gauche devant le Chef des Vertus.

« Sans cette clé, personne n'entre ou sort des Enfers ou du Paradis. Avoue que c'est brillant. » rajouta-t-il, fier de son plan.

Raphael ne dit mot, choqué. Il ne savait s'il devait se réjouir ou non de l'idée diabolique d'Uriel. En gardant cachée la clé de la Porte des Enfers, ce dernier obligeait tous les anges et démons du monde spirituel à rester chez eux, sans avoir l'occasion de célébrer la Saint-Valentin et avouer leurs sentiments à l'élu de leurs cœurs. Certes, Raphael n'appréciait pas cette fête. Mais il comprenait son importance pour le reste de ses amis et compagnons. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Uri gâcher cette journée.

« Donne-moi la clé… » commença-t-il, agacé.

« Prends-la, si tu veux. Elle te sera inutile. » répondit Uriel. « A part moi, personne ne peut utiliser cette clé, Raphi. » ajouta-t-il, terriblement amusé.

Il le savait. Raphael savait très bien que récupérer la clé seulement serait inutile. Il avait besoin d'Uriel pour ouvrir la Porte des Enfers. Et celui-ci ne semblait pas le moins du monde enclin à l'ouvrir aujourd'hui. Il fallait pourtant qu'il trouve une solution.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte du regard calculateur posé sur lui. Uri venait d'avoir une autre bonne idée. Encore mieux que d'annuler la Saint-Valentin, il avait trouvé un moyen de s'occuper pour la journée. Que la porte soit ouverte ou non, que les anges et démons s'échangent des mots doux ou non, il avait trouvé une solution pour s'éloigner de toute cette guimauve. La solution était devant lui. La solution était Raphael.

« Faisons un marché… » débuta-t-il, sortant Raphael de ses pensées.

« Un marché ? Quel genre de marché ? » répondit l'autre, suspicieux.

« Tu veux sauver la Saint-Valentin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Raphael prit un certain temps avant d'approuver d'un signe de tête. Il avait remarqué le sourire sadique sur les lèvres d'Uri. Cela n'envisageait rien de bon pour lui.

« J'ouvrirai la Porte des Enfers. A deux conditions. » continua Uriel. « La première, que tu m'accompagnes en Enfer pour l'ouvrir. »

Raphael acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Jusque-là, rien de bizarre. Mais il n'arrivait pas à chasser son anxiété devant le regard moqueur de l'Archange de la Terre. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« La deuxième condition… » fit Uriel, son sourire s'élargissant en constatant que Raphael devenait de plus en plus tendu. « …que tu sois mon Valentin pour la journée. Avec tout ce que ça implique. » ajouta-t-il, la voix un peu plus grave.

« Ton… Valentin… ? » répéta l'ange aux cheveux blonds. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Etait-ce à cause de l'idée tordue que venait de lui proposer Uriel ou à cause du timbre de sa voix qui résonnait dans sa tête ? Raphael n'en savait rien. Il savait simplement qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de… proposition. _« Surtout de la part d'Uriel. »_ pensa-t-il.

Nerveux et confus, il prit un certain temps avant de répondre à l'ange au teint hâlé.

« J-J'accepte. » murmura-t-il, surpris par sa propre réponse.

« Parfait. » répondit l'Archange de la Terre. L'autre avait mordu à l'hameçon. Dieu qu'il avait hâte de s'amuser avec son nouveau jouet. Une journée entière avec Raphael. L'Archange du Vent ne savait pas ce pour quoi il avait signé.

Un sourire moqueur ornant ses lèvres, Uriel se rapprocha du Chef des Vertus et passa une main dans le dos de ce dernier. Surpris par ce geste inattendu, Raphael se rapprocha inconsciemment du corps de l'autre.

« Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais… Uri… ? » demanda-t-il, embarrassé.

« Plus facile pour voler. » répondit l'autre, imperturbable.

Avant que Raphael puisse constester, Uriel ouvrit ses longues ailes brunes et se propulsa dans les airs, l'Archange du Vent toujours calé dans ses bras.

« Direction les Enfers. » ajouta-t-il, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans un faisceau de lumière.

Mickael s'était enfin décidé à quitter sa bulle de confort et sortit de sa douche. Ses cheveux rouges tombaient négligemment devant ses yeux, les gouttes d'eau traçant leurs chemins sur le cou du petit ange pour mourir sur son torse bronzé. En tenu d'Adam au beau milieu de la salle de bains, il restait debout dans un silence inquiétant. Le regard vide, il laissa une dernière larme coulait le long de sa joue droite. Il se sentait vidé, tout à coup.

« Tu es pathétique, mon pauvre… » murmura-t-il à son reflet dans le miroir.

Essuyant d'un revers de la main son visage, il attrapa une serviette suspendue à côté du miroir, qu'il enroula autour de sa taille. Sans un autre regard pour son reflet, il quitta la pièce, laissant ses vêtements de la veille sur le sol froid de la salle de bains.

Raphael avait préparé une chambre spécialement pour lui depuis le temps que l'Archange du Feu s'imposait chez lui à tout moment. Mickael avait donc une armoire remplie de costumes, pantalons, shorts et chemises dans laquelle il pouvait se servir. Raphael faisait d'ailleurs attention à changer la garde-robe de son meilleur ami toutes les deux semaines.

D'habitude, cela amusait Mickael d'essayer les nouveaux vêtements choisis par l'Archange du Vent. Aujourd'hui cependant, il n'était pas d'humeur à s'amuser. Laissant sa serviette trainer sur le parquet, il choisit rapidement une paire de shorts en cuir noir et un t-shirt rouge sang dont les manches étaient lacérées pour un style plus « punk ». Il avait l'air d'un vrai gamin dans cet accoutrement, mais il s'en fichait. Aujourd'hui, il ne voulait voir personne. Sauf, peut-être Raphael plus tard.

Dans un lourd soupir, il se jeta sur son lit avec pour seul but de fixer le plafond aux teintes orangées. Il revoyait des images de Lucifer, tantôt lui souriant malicieusement, tantôt lui lançant un regard glacial rempli de haine.

« Lucifer… » murmura-t-il inconsciemment.

Après plus de trois cents ans à jouer l'un de ses pions, Mickael ne comprenait toujours pas ce que désirait réellement l'Ange des Enfers. Il se rappelait vaguement des souvenirs de son enfance, lorsque Lucifer le voyait encore comme son petit frère qu'il devait protéger de tous. Ce Lucifer encore adolescent était déjà démoniaque avec les autres anges et démons du monde spirituel. Assoiffé de pouvoir, cherchant à régner sur les ténèbres comme un vrai Dieu, cet ange aux ailes noires avait un cœur aussi sombre que ces dernières. Mais lorsqu'il retrouvait Mickael, son instinct de grand frère reprenait immédiatement le dessus. Il devenait doux et affectueux. Et Mickael l'adorait un peu plus à chaque instant. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il ne pouvait complètement détester cet ange des ténèbres après toutes ces décennies. Une part de lui idolâtrait toujours ce grand frère protecteur.

 _« Quel idiot tu fais. »_ pensa-t-il, désespéré de sa propre naïveté. _« Lucifer ne sera jamais le même. Tu en as eu une fois de plus la preuve hier soir. »_

Fermant les yeux, il se remémora une fois de plus les évènements de la nuit dernière. Comment Lucifer l'avait attaché sur une croix en bois au-dessus d'une mare de feu pendant des heures. Comment Lucifer s'était assis sur son trône, admirant le spectacle pendant qu'une vingtaine de ses démons s'amusaient à le lapider. Comment Lucifer arborait ce sourire si diabolique lorsque son torse tout entier fut recouvert de son propre sang. Comment Lucifer avait certainement rit de lui lorsqu'il avait perdu connaissance sous la douleur.

Mickael serra les poings en se rappelant du regard satisfait que lui avait lancé son frère jumeau lorsqu'un jour, il l'avait attaché à une laisse comme un vrai chien de compagnie. Lucifer était un vrai démon. Et pourtant, après cet épisode humiliant, il avait repris conscience dans la chambre privée de son grand frère. Son torse était à nouveau immaculé, ses plaies inexistantes, comme s'il se réveillait d'un mauvais rêve. Il avait sursauté en sentant la chaleur d'une main se poser sur son front. Lucifer le dévisageait, appuyé sur la tête de lit, juste derrière lui. Ils n'avaient échangé aucun mot. Ils ne faisaient que se regarder, pendant ce qu'il sembla des heures à Mickael. Ce n'est que lorsque son jumeau retira sa main de son front brûlant que l'Archange du Feu réalisa qu'il était temps pour lui de partir.

Lucifer s'était lentement relevé pour se tourner vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, serrant avec force le rebord, dos tourné à son petit frère. Mickael n'avait bien sûr rien vu et ne dit mot, se préparant à quitter les lieux au plus vite.

« Reviens demain… Mika. » avait murmuré l'ange des Enfers, sentant la présence de son jumeau s'effacer petit à petit.

Mickael se rappelait du ton mélancolique utilisé par Lucifer lorsqu'il lui avait lancé ces quelques mots. Sa voix était douce, presque affectueuse. Comme s'il souhaitait vraiment revoir son petit frère. _« Comme s'il se souciait toujours de moi… »_ pensa-t-il, amer.

Il s'était promis de rester chez Raphael pour la journée, de ne voir personne et oublier sa misérable existence. Mais Mickael avait cette envie masochiste de retrouver son bourreau. Non. Plus qu'une envie, il avait besoin de revoir Lucifer. Pourquoi ? Lui-même l'ignorait.

Se relevant brusquement, il alla chercher un ruban noir qu'il enroula autour de sa taille en gage de ceinture, se regarda une dernière fois dans un miroir, un air déterminé sur le visage.

Il irait voir Lucifer aujourd'hui. Mais pas comme un vulgaire pion. Il irait voir Lucifer aujourd'hui, et il lui demanderait la vérité. Après tout, c'était bien le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

« Attends-moi, grand frère… » lança-t-il à son reflet avant de déserter la demeure de son meilleur ami. Il aurait sa réponse aujourd'hui.

Dans un autre faisceau de lumière, Uriel et Raphael réapparurent dans le monde des Enfers. Serrant toujours l'Archange du Vent dans ses bras, Uriel déploya un peu plus ses longues ailes brunes pour ralentir leur atterrissage. Un sourire amusé ourlait toujours ses lèvres lorsqu'il libéra sa proie de ses griffes. Les joues de l'ange aux cheveux blonds avaient pris une teinte rosée dès qu'ils avaient quitté les Cieux. L'Archange de la Terre se l'était alors admis : Raphael avait vraiment l'air mignon lorsqu'il était gêné.

« Bienvenue aux Enfers » lança-t-il à ce dernier.

« …Merci… » marmonna Raphael, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance après ce vol plus qu'embarrassant.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'Uri le prenne dans ses bras tout au long du trajet. Pire encore, il avait senti ses joues s'empourprer pendant de longues minutes alors qu'il tentait vainement de se convaincre qu'il ne se sentait pas « bien » contre le torse de l'autre Archange.

 _« Encore une autre vérité à refouler… »_ pensa-t-il, ennuyé de sa propre faiblesse.

S'il était plus honnête avec lui-même, l'Archange du Vent aurait admis depuis bien longtemps que la raison pour laquelle il acceptait qu'Uri s'amuse avec lui était tout simplement parce qu'il appréciait la présence de l'ange aux cheveux bruns à ses côtés. S'il devait avouer l'entière vérité, il admettrait également que la raison pour laquelle il se lassait de Bélial était tout simplement parce que l'Archange de la Terre occupait désormais ses pensées les plus intimes. Bien sûr, il aurait fallu pour cela que Raphael admette la vérité et arrête de refouler ses propres sentiments. Sentiments qu'il préférait ignorer la plupart du temps. Après tout, il n'était que la victime de l'ennui d'Uri. La situation était bien trop tordue pour qu'il puisse penser à l'autre de « cette façon ».

« A toi l'honneur. »

Raphael sortit de sa torpeur en entendant la voix d'Uriel résonner dans sa tête. Il regarda l'autre, surpris, un peu comme s'il avait oublié qu'il était avec lui.

« Q-quoi ? » demanda-t-il confus.

Uriel dévisagea le Chef des Vertus pendant quelques secondes, essayant de sonder Raphael. Ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas. Ou plutôt, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Cela l'agaçait.

« Je disais… A toi l'honneur. » répéta-t-il, balançant sa petite clé en or devant le visage du blond.

« Ah. » répondit celui-ci en prenant la clé des doigts d'Uriel.

Il contempla ladite clé, essayant de calmer son trouble intérieur. Détachant ses yeux de l'objet doré, il releva doucement la tête pour rencontrer les yeux sombres de l'ange de la Pénitence. Ce dernier le fixait du regard, les sourcils légèrement froncés, tout sourire disparu de ses traits. Visiblement il avait perdu sa « bonne humeur ».

« Merci. » ajouta Raphael, réalisant que l'Archange de la Terre lui proposait d'ouvrir la Porte des Enfers à sa place.

Raphael se dirigea alors devant l'immense porte en or massif qui se tenait à côté d'eux. Il avait toujours adoré les petites gravures ornant les coins de cette grille géante. Chacune représentait l'âme d'un ange ou d'un démon vivant dans le monde spirituel. Cette porte était tout simplement sublime.

« Quand tu veux… » dit Uriel, les bras croisés.

Il était toujours agacé par le comportement de l'ange blond. Agacement qui disparut bien vite lorsqu'il se rappela pourquoi ils étaient là. Un fin sourire vint ourler ses lèvres, sa colère oubliée.

L'archange du Vent inséra la clé dans la serrure de la Porte des Enfers et commença à la tourner sur le côté gauche. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, réalisant soudain quelque chose. _« Une petite minute… »_ pensa-t-il alors.

Se retournant pour faire face au grand brun debout derrière lui, Raphael retira par la même occasion la clé de sa serrure.

« Je croyais que toi seul pouvait ouvrir cette porte ? »

Uriel se permit un rire moqueur en entendant la réplique du Chef des Vertus. Celui-ci était long à la détente apparemment.

« J'ai menti. » dit-il simplement. « Enfin, à moitié. »

« Comment ça à moitié ? » répondit l'autre d'un ton rageur.

Uriel se rapprocha lentement de l'ange aux cheveux blonds, un sourire toujours amusé sur les lèvres. Voir Raphael perdre son sang-froid était de loin l'un de ses passe-temps préférés. Et aujourd'hui, ce dernier s'était laissé berner comme un enfant. C'était presque trop facile.

« Tu peux l'ouvrir. Si je décide de t'aider bien sûr… » enchérit-il.

Posant sa main sur celle de Raphael, il attrapa la clé en or qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Scandant une incantation muette, Uriel enchanta la clé de la Porte des Enfers avant de la replacer dans la serrure. Il se retourna alors vers l'Archange du Vent qui le regardait toujours d'un air mauvais.

« Allons, allons. Tu vois, tu peux ouvrir la porte maintenant… » dit-il, toujours amusé.

Raphael lui lança un regard noir avant de le pousser sur le côté. Agacé, il tourna la petite clé sur la gauche et entendit un léger cliquetis. La Porte des Enfers s'ouvrit devant lui, un souffle brûlant venant caresser son visage. Il admira un moment le paysage désolant du monde des Enfers avant de se retourner brusquement vers Uriel. _« Il s'est moqué de moi… »_ pensa-t-il, ennuyé.

Enervé par sa propre naïveté, Raphael se sentait comme un imbécile devant le grand ange aux cheveux bruns. Serrant les poings, il déploya ses longues ailes derrière lui, prêt à prendre son envol. Il voulait s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de l'Archange de la Terre.

Uriel, devinant facilement les intentions du blond, agrippa fermement le bras droit du Chef des Vertus. Pas question que ce dernier disparaisse maintenant. Surtout pour une plaisanterie aussi stupide.

« Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? » demanda-t-il, sérieux.

« Loin de toi. Tu m'énerves. » répondit Raphael agacé.

Uriel sourit en sentant l'autre essayer d'échapper à sa prise. Raphael devenait vraiment trop impulsif lorsqu'il était énervé. Cela amusait encore plus l'ange de la Pénitence.

« Pas question. Tu es à moi pour la journée. »

Il savait qu'il ne faisait qu'attiser la colère du blond. Celui-ci se débattait tant bien que mal pour se libérer de son bourreau, sans succès. Il avait beau y mettre toute son énergie, Uriel était bien plus fort que lui. Battu, il poussa un profond soupir avant de fixer son opposant. Il se sentait vulnérable, tout à coup.

« Pourquoi moi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix triste.

Raphael était fatigué de ce jeu stupide. Fatigué de se sentir aussi faible dès qu'il se trouvait en présence d'Uriel. Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était la Saint-Valentin, mais Raphael n'avait plus envie de se mentir. S'il laissait Uriel se servir de lui comme d'un pantin quand il lui rendait visite, ce n'était pas simplement parce qu'il avait pitié de l'autre. Ce n'était pas non plus parce qu'il comprenait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du brun. Au contraire, il n'y comprenait rien. Uriel ne lui avait jamais donné la raison pour laquelle il l'avait pris pour cible. Non. Raphael savait juste que la présence d'Uriel ces derniers mois avait comblé une sorte de vide dans sa vie. Un vide que Mickael et Bélial n'avaient jamais réussi à combler auparavant. S'il ne se sentait pas aussi misérable, il en aurait presque rit. Pour l'instant, Raphael pleurait.

« Pourquoi moi… Uriel… » répéta-t-il, ses larmes coulant incontrôlablement sur ses joues.

Uriel resta silencieux. Il était beaucoup trop surpris pour dire quoique ce soit. Il avait beau vouloir pousser Raphael dans ses derniers retranchements, il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction. Voir Raphael perdre son calme et devenir impulsif étaient choses habituelles pour l'ange de la Pénitence. A chaque fois qu'il lui rendait visite, Uriel faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rendre le blond fou de rage. Il en tirait une réelle satisfaction. Pouvoir tourner en bourrique le Chef des Vertus était un privilège que lui seul possédait.

Mais voir Raphael en pleurs était une première pour lui. Le voir dans cet état le perturbait plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Pis encore, il en avait un pincement au cœur. Il s'en serait presque détesté. _« Regarde ton travail… Tu peux être fier de toi maintenant. »_ lança Uriel à son terrible persona. Celui-ci resta un long moment muet, observant l'ange aux cheveux blonds se tenant devant lui. Le choc de voir Raphael pleurer passé, il reporta son attention sur ce que ce dernier venait de lui demander. _« Pourquoi lui ? »_ Bonne question. Il pensait avoir la réponse, mais n'en était plus vraiment sûr tout à coup. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il voulait que l'autre ange arrête de pleurer.

« Je ne sais pas… » murmura-t-il alors, confus.

Relâchant le bras de Raphael, il porta sa main au visage du blond et la posa sur l'une des joues de ce dernier. D'un geste tendre il effaça les traces de larmes, offrant un sourire désolé à l'Archange du Vent. Il se sentait misérable à l'idée d'avoir fait pleurer le Chef des Vertus.

Avant que celui-ci ne puisse réagir, Uriel passa sa main derrière la nuque du blond pour le ramener contre lui. Il entoura la taille de Raphael de son autre bras, reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

« Je suis désolé… » fit-il, contrit.

Raphael était choqué. Il s'était senti ridicule à l'idée de pleurer comme un enfant devant l'Archange de la Terre et s'attendait déjà à ce que celui-ci se moque un peu plus de lui. Quelle fut sa surprise lorsque ce dernier n'en fit rien. Au contraire, Uriel avait décidé de le réconforter et était même en train de s'excuser.

Il sentit une étrange chaleur s'insinuer en lui lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans les bras de l'ange aux cheveux bruns. Sentir Uriel si près de lui le rassurait. Cela lui donnait l'impression qu'Uriel se souciait vraiment de lui.

Passant ses mains dans le dos du plus grand, l'Archange du Vent se colla un peu plus contre son torse. Même si c'était pour quelques minutes seulement, il voulait apprécier ce moment intime avec l'ange de la Pénitence.

« Uri… » commença-t-il, incertain.

« Oui ? »

La voix d'Uriel s'était transformé en un doux murmure au creux de ses oreilles. Cela lui donna le courage de continuer.

« Dis-moi… pourquoi tu voulais… que je sois ton Valentin… »

Raphael sentit l'Archange de la Terre se crisper à sa question. Il se mordit machinalement la lèvre inférieure, appréhendant la réponse de l'autre. Son cœur était sur le point d'exploser. De joie ou de tristesse, tout dépendait de ce que le brun dirait.

Relevant la tête de l'épaule de Raphael, l'ange de la Pénitence se détacha doucement de l'étreinte qu'il avait initiée. Baissant les yeux vers le Chef des Vertus, il réalisa pour la première fois qu'il était plus grand que lui d'une bonne tête. Inconsciemment, cela le fit sourire. Il remarqua également que Raphael était en train de se mordiller les lèvres, signe qu'il était anxieux. S'il écoutait son persona diabolique, il resterait silencieux pendant encore quelques minutes afin d'user un peu plus les nerfs du blond.

Cependant, c'est à cet instant que le vrai Uriel refit surface, envoyant valser les pensées cyniques de son double. Plus fidèle à ses émotions que l'était _Uri_ , le vrai Uriel connaissait parfaitement la raison pour laquelle son persona avait demandé à Raphael d'être à lui aujourd'hui. Le vrai Uriel savait également pourquoi il cherchait toujours la présence de l'ange guérisseur à chaque fois qu'il se sentait au trente-sixième dessous. Le vrai Uriel avait enfin accepté le fait que ce qu'il avait commencé comme un jeu tordu avait finalement révélé de nouveaux sentiments en lui. Le vrai Uriel connaissait la vérité. Et le moment était enfin venu de la dévoiler.

« Parce que tu es toi. » dit-il.

Il prit la main de Raphael dans la sienne, la remontant jusqu'à ses lèvres. Lentement, il posa un léger baiser sur les doigts fins de l'ange aux cheveux blonds. Celui-ci suivait des yeux les gestes d'Uriel, trop surpris pour parler. Il rencontra alors le regard de l'Archange de la Terre, et réalisa que ses yeux étaient désormais d'une couleur changeante, allant entre un vert émeraude et un noir profond. Raphael n'avait jamais vu les yeux d'Uriel prendre cette couleur auparavant. Elle le fascinait et lui faisait penser aussi bien à Uriel qu'à Uri. Un peu comme si les deux personnalités en lui s'étaient mélangées. _« Impossible… »_ pensa-t-il, toujours abasourdi. Raphael sortit de sa torpeur lorsqu'il entendit une fois de plus la voix d'Uriel dans sa tête. En effet, l'ange de la Pénitence n'avait pas terminé sa déclaration.

« Parce que tu es le seul qui s'est soucié de moi à cette époque-là. Quand j'ai perdu la voix, tu es le seul qui ait voulu m'aider. Tu es le seul qui ne m'ait pas jugé. Mieux encore, tu es le seul qui ait vraiment compris. »

Raphael écouta en silence les aveux du brun, le fixant toujours d'un air surpris.

« Tu es le seul qui m'ait tendu la main quand j'en avais le plus besoin. Tu l'as fait une fois. Je savais donc que tu le ferais à nouveau. C'est pour ça que j'ai commencé ce jeu stupide. Je cherchais une échappatoire à toute cette haine et ces sentiments néfastes qui résidaient en moi. » continua Uriel d'une triste voix.

Serrant un peu plus fort la main de Raphael, il rapprocha cette dernière à son visage. La peau du blond était si douce contre la sienne. Inconsciemment, il ramena la main de Raphael contre ses lèvres, y déposant un nouveau baiser. Ses pensées continuaient à trouver leur chemin dans l'esprit du Chef des Vertus.

« Et j'ai eu raison. Par ta seule présence, j'oubliais ces souffrances auxquelles j'essayais d'échapper depuis si longtemps. Dissimulée derrière ce que je croyais de l'amour, ma haine pour Alexiel s'était enfin atténuée. Mes remords aussi. Par ta seule présence, je me sentais en paix. »

Uriel se tut enfin, laissant à Raphael le temps d'assimiler ses propos. Ce dernier restait muet, fixant pourtant le brun d'un air étonné. Sentant qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre chance, Uriel décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Rapprochant son visage de celui de Raphael, il ferma lentement les yeux, ses lèvres se posant sur celles du blond.

Rompant son baiser volé, Uriel rajouta :

« C'est pour toutes ces raisons, mais surtout pour ça. »

Tenant toujours la main de Raphael dans la sienne, l'Archange de la Terre s'éloigna légèrement du corps de l'autre, attendant patiemment que ce dernier réagisse. Réaction qui n'arrivait pas, rendant Uriel plus nerveux que jamais. Il n'avait jamais été aussi incertain de toute sa longue existence. Et il avait peur. Peur de se faire rejeter une fois de plus par une personne qui comptait pour lui. Si Raphael n'acceptait pas ses sentiments, l'ange la Pétinence savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il sentit d'ailleurs son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il sentit Raphael retirer sa main de la sienne.

« Rapha- » commença-t-il, avant de sentir sa joue droite le lancer.

« Ne dis rien de plus. »

Raphael venait de le gifler, et le dévisager maintenant d'un air mécontent. Uriel resta silencieux, tenant sa joue endolorie d'une main. Plus que la douleur physique c'était la peine qu'il ressentait au fond de lui qui le faisait souffrir. Il était clair pour lui que l'Archange du Vent ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Ouvrant ses longues ailes brunes, Uriel s'apprêtait à prendre son envol. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Raphael, cependant, agrippa le bras du brun d'une main ferme, le bloquant sur place.

« Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? » dit-il, ennuyé.

Fermant la distance entre eux, Raphael se rapprocha d'Uriel jusqu'à se trouver à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage. D'un geste assuré, il passa une main derrière la nuque du brun, forçant celui-ci à pencher la tête en avant, capturant ses lèvres dans un violent baiser. Il rompit le baiser lorsqu'il sentit un goût métallique sur sa langue. Il avait mordu la lèvre inférieure d'Uriel jusqu'au sang.

« Désole pour ça. » dit-il, passant un doigt sur la blessure. « Pour la gifle aussi. »

Uriel le regarda sans mot dire. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Voyant sa confusion, Raphael lui offrit un sourire contrit, s'appliquant à soigner la joue d'Uriel avant de s'expliquer. Après tout, il était médecin.

« Je… Tu… m'as surpris… » débuta-t-il. « Je pensais que tu voulais te servir de moi pour ton jeu sadique. »

Raphael tourna son visage sur le côté, fixant son regard sur un point imaginaire. Il sentait ses joues rosir au fur et à mesure qu'il se mettait à parler.

« Jamais je n'aurais pensé que je pouvais réellement compter pour toi. Que tu partageais mes sentiments… » finit-il dans un murmure.

Ses joues étaient positivement en train de le brûler. Il était si gêné qu'il n'osait plus du tout regarder Uriel. Celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. L'embarras du blond était si inhabituel que même s'il n'avait pas entendu l'entièreté de sa déclaration, Uriel avait compris.

Soulagé, il sentit une myriade d'émotions s'emparer de son être. Emotions qu'il pensait ne plus jamais ressentir. Joie, excitation, bonheur…. _« Amour… »_

Passant une main dans les cheveux d'or de Raphael, l'Archange de la Terre força le blond à se retourner vers lui. Un fin sourire sur les lèvres, il lui dit simplement :

« Maintenant… tu es vraiment mon Valentin. »

« Avec tout ce que ça implique… » continua Raphael, gêné mais heureux.

Ils échangèrent un autre baiser, scellant une fois pour toute leur nouvelle relation.

Et c'est ainsi qu'en l'an 3695, la Saint-Valentin ne fut pas annulée dans le monde spirituel.

Fin ?


End file.
